A Burgers Chronicle
by rennomiya
Summary: His order was simple: One Ryuzaki Sakuno without dressings. Is that too much to ask? RyoSaku. One-shot!


**A Burgers Chronicle**

By: rennomiya

Ryoma smirked as he stared at his wallet. He had a good day. He managed to trick his old man into raising his allowance by twenty percent. And what better way to spend that extra money than eat burgers at the usual burger place he and Momo always goes to?

He entered inside A Burgers and was a bit surprised into finding the place deserted. But then again, it was dead time for eateries so it was only natural that there are only a few people eating there. There wasn't even a line.

He smirked again. It was truly a good day. He fished out his phone from his pocket. He thought about calling Momo-senpai to have him treat him (even though he already had extra money). He was about to press the 'call' button when he noticed something awfully familiar with one of the cashiers.

He looked at her as she was talking with one for her workmates.

He dismissed the idea of calling his senpai and walked towards the said cashier.

The cashier noticed that she had a customer so she quickly turned her attention to him. She flashed the biggest smile she had. "Welcome to A Burgers, sir. My name is Sakuno. May I take your order?"

When she opened her eyes, she literally turned into ice.

In front of her, looking at her with that same arrogant face she was truly familiar with, was none other than Echizen Ryoma, the boy she had a crush on for three years. The boy, who unfortunately saw her in her secret job that even Tomoka doesn't know about.

"Yo," he greeted casually.

With that, her ice form melted. She immediately calmed herself down and decided on ignoring the fact that he was looking at her as if he caught her in the act and was happy to tell the world about it just to irritate her. She can't count on him forgetting about her because she already told him her name. She turned her bright smile on again. "Hello there, sir. May I please take your order?"

Ryoma kept on staring at her. He can't really recall her face completely at first, maybe because her hair was tied into a neat bun instead of her usual twin pigtails. But after her first introduction earlier, he immediately remembered who this girl was. 'Sakuno' was what she said. '_Ryuzaki Sakuno. The coach's granddaughter,' _he reminded himself.

He didn't know she was working part-time there. And it made his interesting day more interesting. And it seemed that Ryuzaki doesn't want to be recognized. He smirked arrogantly as he placed his order, "One double cheeseburger and a large cola."

"Hai, once double cheeseburger and a larger cola coming right up," she awkwardly placed his order on the tray. "That would be 1—"

"No, I change my mind. Make it three double cheeseburgers, one large fries and a medium cola."

Sakuno smiled at him but her brows obviously twitched. Ryoma smirked at her reaction. "Hai," she took out the previous order from his tray and replaced it with his latest order. "That would be—"

"Although… I think I'd also want to add chicken on that. No wait. Enlarge the drink and add three chicken burgers. Remove one double cheeseburger and replace it with a normal burger."

Her brows twitched again. She was a bit confused. "Hai," she said (more like groaned) and replaced his previous order. But before she could even finish replacing what needs to be replaced and adding what needs to be added, he said something again.

"No, I change my mind. Three large fries, four cheeseburgers, two colas, a milkshake maybe, three chicken and one large size supreme burger deluxe."

"Hai!" she placed the tray harshly in front of him. "That would be—"

"You know, I think I'd be contented with just a medium-sized cola."

Sakuno was now twitching more than ever. "Sir," she forced a smile (a vein visibly twitching on her forehead), "Please, tell me what you would want to order _after _you make up your mind."

"I made up my mind. One medium-sized cola."

"Hai…" she handed him a cup of medium-sized cola. "That—"

"No, I change my mind. Six large fries, nine cheeseburgers, four colas, three chicken and five large size supreme burger deluxe."

"And one Ryuzaki Sakuno please, without dressings," he added with indifference.

Sakuno paused. She blushed. She forced another smile. "I-I'm so sorry, sir… b-but we d-don't serve the l-last one you said."

"You don't?" he repeated.

"I'm a-afraid not, sir."

"But I see _it _right in front of me," he said.

Sakuno blushed. "W-We really don't serve that…"

"Liar," he said stubbornly.

Sakuno twitched. "I'm really afraid we don't serve that last one, sir."

"Okay then, Six large fries, nine cheeseburgers, four colas, three chicken, five large size supreme burger deluxe and one Ryuzaki Sakuno without dressings."

Sakuno was very, very close to pulling her hair out of frustration. She placed down his order, ignoring the last one he said. "Thatwouldbe1500yen!" she said hastily before he could change his mind again. "I already punched your order, sir, so I'm afraid you couldn't add or replace or remove one of your orders. I'm so sorry sir," she said with another forced smile.

"You didn't punch in the _Ryuzaki Sakuno?_" he asked expectantly.

"I can't punch that in! We don't serve _that!" _she yelled.

"And I can't add anything more?" he asked curiously again.

"Hai, I'm afraid not, sir. Anyway, your order's 1500 yen, sir." Ryoma was pretty successful into irritating her, but she had enough. He was lucky there was no line behind him so she can't _politely _ask him to stop playing around.

Ryoma sighed deeply. "Call the manager," he said sternly.

Sakuno's face literally drained out of its color. He's going to get her fired, she knew it! "R-Right away, sir," she gritted her teeth.

Ryoma simply smirked at her, again.

After a few minutes, she came back with the manager.

The manager turned out to be an average-looking guy with eyeglasses and overly neat hair. "May I know what the problem is, sir?" he asked Ryoma.

"This girl here said I can't order anything anymore. And she didn't take the last order I want and said that you don't serve that one even though I can see it in front of me. And I really, really wanted it… I was _craving _for that," he explained. Sakuno blushed.

The guy adjusted his glasses. He turned to Sakuno. "Is that true?"

"But sir!" she whined.

"Quiet, Ryuzaki," the manager scolded. He turned back to Ryoma. He bowed to him. "I'm so sorry sir. What is the last order you want? I'll take over."

Ryoma repeated his order. "One Ryuzaki Sakuno without dressing."

The manager paused.

Sakuno wanted to tell the manager 'I told you so' but decided against it. Now, what she wanted is for Ryoma to leave her at peace. Hopefully, he would.

"Right away, sir," the manager said.

Sakuno gaped at him. "W-What?"

"One Ryuzaki Sakuno, coming right up sir," the manager said. He dragged Sakuno inside. And after a few more minutes, they came out, with Sakuno wearing her casual clothes.

"Here you go sir. One Ryuzaki Sakuno," he gripped Sakuno's wrist and pulled it for Ryoma to take.

"At last. Geez, what a hassle," Ryoma complained slightly as he gladly _took _his order and proceeded to take a seat. "I'm so sorry, sir," the manager bowed again.

Ryoma began munching down his food while Sakuno sat uncomfortably across him, her face red all over.

After a while, Ryoma stopped biting his fourth supreme burger deluxe midway when he noticed something about her. "Hn…" he said knowingly.

Sakuno raised her head up slightly to look at him. "W-What is it now?"

"That manager wasn't listening as well," he stated and continued on eating his burger. "Oh well."

"What d-do you mean?"

"I said I want my Sakuno without _dressing_."

Sakuno flushed.

**.OwArI.**

A/N: I got this idea when I was reminiscing the times when me and my friends were eating at a fast food restaurant. Then I thought, "how about I make Sakuno the cashier and Ryoma as the customer?" And voila! This thing was made. And the dressing part was a joke me and my friends kept on mentioning. Whenever there are hot guys around, we say to ourselves that we want them _without toppings. _Haha, naughy nee? ^^

Anyway, leave a review ^^

Prince of tennis © Takeshi Konomi.


End file.
